


Time Speeds By

by alliekatt314



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint didn't expect to meet his soulmate on the battlefield.</p><p>Pietro didn't expect his soulmate to be an Avenger. </p><p>This was inspired by this tumblr prompt: http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/post/117962848359/i-need-a-hawksilver-soulmate-au-where-everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Speeds By

For the longest time Clint didn't worry about his timer at all. It always had so much time on it. 

So where did all that time go today? Today his timer read 003161. The numbers had an order years, months, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. For Clint this meant he had 3 days, 1 hour, 6 minutes, and 1 second. 

Clint never anticipated his soulmate like others did. He never counted down the minutes or marked his calendar. 

Now Clint realizes he's not ready to meet his soulmate. But he still has 3 days to try and figure it out before he meets them. 

Besides Thor had the team running all over the world looking for Loki's scepter so he had no time to worry about his soulmate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I may know where Loki's scepter is. I've recently received intel from a small team that has taken down a Hydra base that it's in a laboratory it Sovokia" Maria informs while we idly stand around in the top floor of Avengers tower. She called the meeting a day ago when Clints timer was at 3 days. Now it's at 2. "We have good grounds to believe Von Strucker owns the laboratory and is doing illegal human experimentation there." 

"First of all what small team?" Steve asks in an authoritive tone.

"SHIELD may have fallen Cap but many of those agents are still working to fix this world" Maria responds and Steve nods curtly. 

"Then I'll get the quinjet ready. We're going to Sovokia" Clint announces crossing his arms and leaving the room. His timer ticks by second by second under his arm but he doesn't notice nor care. 

"Hold up we need a plan we can't just go" Steve says holding up his hand. Clint sighs and shuffles back into the room. When Steve plans it takes at least a day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve carefully thought out and mapped a plan the rest of the day and onto the next. They'd be leaving tomorrow early in the morning. It's a great plan but according to his timer he's meeting his soulmate tomorrow and it would suck if they were the enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They attacked head on with the hulk unleashed. Clint stood in a jeep shooting down soldiers while Natasha drove, shooting enemies while driving perfectly mind you, Thor attacked from a above taking out snipers and attack towers, Steve rode on a brand new motorcycle curtesy of Tony and threw his shield like a boomerang, all the while Tony flew towards the laboratory. 

"Shit!" Tony swore over the coms.

"Tony language. Jarvis what's the view from upstairs?" Steve asks.

"The central building is portrayed by some kind of energy shield. Struckers technology is well beyond any other Hydra base you've taken" Jarvis reports.

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it" Thor concludes. "At long last."

"At long last is lasting a little long boys" Natasha says. Clint and her both agree that missions should be clean and quick. Clint listens to the chatter on the cons while fighting. Now he's found a small outpost with a very good energy beam shooter on it. Clint Ducks behind trees while shooting at the crew. Trying to take it out without getting killed.

"Yeah think we lost the elements of surprise" Clint snarks annoyed that he can't get the weapon down. 

"Wait a second no one else is gonna deal with the fact that cap just said language" Tony teases. 

"I know I know" Cap mutters. "It just slipped out." Clint grunts and shoots the soldier during the energy beam but meow show up with machine guns. Clint makes a run for it sprinting in between trees shooting where he can. Finally he manages to take down all the soldiers but one. Notching an arrow Clint peers out from behind a tree and shoots. It doesn't hit its mark. No a blue flash stops it. He hears a stick crack and whips around shooting another arrow only to be knocked off his feet. Clint groans and rolls over slowly getting to his feet. 

"You didn't see that coming?" the blue flash is now a handsome young man with striking white hair and eyes that looked like an ocean. He's smirking and has an arrogant look in his endless eyes. Clint could just stare at those eyes forever. Something forces Clint to glance down at his timer. Its at zero. Clint looks back up to see the man look at his timer then at him confused. 

"Not at all" Clint admits and stands up.

"I-uh" the man stammers. 

"You're Hydra" Clint states dumbly staring at the pretty young man. The blue uniform he's wearing is sinfully right and his muscles are perfectly sculpted. 

"For good reason" the man says back as an energy beam shoots Clint in the side knocking him to the ground. 

"Agh" Clint yells out. 

"Clint!" Natasha shouts and runs towards him. The man looks at Clint then away then back then away and makes a run for it just as Natasha kneels by his side.

"We have an enhanced in the field" Steve says.

"Clints down" Natasha snaps and pulls out bandages. The bunker continues to shoot at the pair while she wraps his wound. "Does somebody wanna feel with that bunker?" The hulk comes running in smashes it then runs off again.

"Thank you" Natasha thanks. Clints side burns and all he can do is grunt and groan. His soulmate is hydra. 

"He's Hydra" Clint murmurs.

"Who Clint who's Hydra?" Nat asks.

"My soulmate." 

"Starks we really need to get inside" Steve says.

"I'm closing in." A few minutes later Tony comes back on the coms. "The bridge is down people."

"Clints hit pretty bad guys were gone get evac" Natasha states. 

"I can't believe it" Climt mumbles. 

"Clint calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Natasha reasons. 

"There he is" the man appears again this time a brunette girl in his arms. "I can tell it later now we need to get him out of here." 

"Barton get on the jet wait for us there. We will secure and return with the scepter soon" Steve orders over the coms. "Watch out for the enhanced." 

"Yeah the enhanced aren't gonna be a problem anymore" Natasha tells Steve and hauls Clint to his feet.

"Let me" the man picks Clint right off his feet bridal style. "Where is your jet?" Oh lord his soulmate has the best accent ever. 

"Out of play how?" Steve asks.

"We'll explain later" Clint grumbles and grits his teeth when his side is jostled. Other than the pain the mans hold is gentle and warm. Natasha leads the man and brunette to the jet and leave Shen their while she goes back to lullaby Bruce. 

"So this is him Pietro" the brunette asks in the same accent of the man. 

"Yes Wanda this is my soulmate" the man, Pietro, responds and lays Clint down in the jet. 

"M'Clint" Clint utters. 

"I am Pietro and this is Wanda my twin" Pietro introduces. 

"Why are you Hydra?"

"That can be a story for anther time" Wanda interjects. 

"M'kay" then Clint can't help but fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he wakes he's in a stretcher going into the tower and Dr Helen Cho is there speaking rapidly in korean. Pietro isn't there. 

Later once the cell regeneration is complete Pietro comes to see him. Clints on his feet now walking about the infirmary. 

"Your are feeling better?"

"Yes but where did you go after we landed?" 

"Maria Hill wanted to speak with us. She wanted Wanda and I locked up but your captain defended us he is a good man" Pietro replies.

"What did she say?" 

"She told our story we were orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed our apartment and then we volunteered to be experimented on. However she neglected to say it was a Stark industries shell and we wanted to defend our country. Your captain pointed out he let a German scientist do the same to him to defend his country as well. Wanda being miss Hills soulmate helped as well" Pietro explains. 

"So that's why you joined to try and help Sokovia and to get back on Stark?"

"Yes but now I'm on your side. I'll always be on your side" Pietro vows and Clints stomach flutters.

"My good side I hope" Clint jokes and Pietros face falls. Clint feels a stab of guilt because the kids face looks like a puppy that was kicked one too many times.

"I am very sorry about that." 

"Relax Pietro I was about to shoot you so were even now come here" Clint cyclones and drags the younger man in close for a hug. Pietro is stiff at first before responding by burying his face in Clints shoulder. 

"Don't leave me please" Pietro begs.

"I won't I promise" Clint murmurs and pulls back far enough to kiss him. The kiss is needy and desperate while being passionate at the same time. Its all Clint wants and all Pietro needs. 

Doesn't matter what comes their way next. They are a joined force now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/post/117962848359/i-need-a-hawksilver-soulmate-au-where-everyone


End file.
